


What a Catch Petey

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, home economics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are in high school and they hate each other but then they get put in pairs for a project where they have to raise a flour baby together, it brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Catch Petey

Patrick moped his way to the back of his home ec class and plopped down into his seat at the back of the class. He pulled out a sketchbook and began to doodle intricate designs in the margins of his notes. The bell rang and all the students all sat in their seats when the teacher began to explain an assignment. Patrick wasn't paying too much attention until a classmate with black hair, Pete, waltzed in the door flinging a late note onto his teachers desk and slumped into the desk in front of Patrick. Patrick glared at the back of Pete’s head and went back to his doodling when his teacher ended his explanation and began to talk about partnering. Patrick glanced up at his friend Joe, sitting across the class from him each boy giving a nod to the other. The teacher waited for the chatting to die down before dropping a bomb. Patrick’s teacher announced to the class that he had already chosen the pairs for the class and a dreading silence fell over the class. 

The home-ec teacher rattled off names of pairs and the ‘happy couples’ (the teacher affectionately coined each pair of students ‘happy couples) sat beside each other and a sack of flour was handed to each pair as they found the partners, Patrick patiently waited to hear his name to be called. When he finally heard his name called his heart dropped into his stomach, the teacher called his partners name “Peter Wentz.” Pete turned to look at Patrick and smiled a stupid grin at him and took a seat beside a disgusted Patrick. Their Home-Ec teacher walked towards the final ‘happy couple’ and tossed a sack of flour on Patrick’s lap.


End file.
